My Personal Sun
by JavaJunkie2013
Summary: Edward leaves. Bella loves Jake
1. Proludge

Heyy, i have a new story for you all. I hope you like it! Its a Bella and Jake story, Edward leaves in New Moon, what happens when Bella tells him goodbye and moves on, with a werewolf. Please read it, Hope you like it!

-Halfvamp9-

My Personal Sun: Prolouge

Dear Edward,

I don't know where you are right now, and I don't think I want to know where you are. I know we didn't end on the best of terms. I also know you lied to me to protect me from your world. I knew I was different than most people, so I thought that if I became a vampire, it would slove my problems. Well I've figured out the vampire life is the one I wanted. When you left, it tore my heart into pieces, but I found light. I found my sun. My personal sun, he may not be normal compared to Mike, but he can give me a good life. I don't have to give up my life. I don't have to physically change to be a part of his life. I can still have my friends, my family and my life. Edward I want you to know, that I love you. I love you as a person. I'm not in love with you anymore. Im in love with Jake. Yes, It's Jacob. My personal sun is Jacob Emphian Black. Yes, my personal sun is a werewolf, but I still don't have to change my life for him. He isn't dangerous, he can control when he wants to phase. Sam Uley explained it as if he had a switch he could flip on and off to phase. Sam also says no one in the tribe has ever had this power. The tribe elders think it has to do with him have werewolf blood on both sides of his family. I had to this you all of this so you know that I am safe. I didn't write this so you know all about the pack, I wrote this so you know that I have moved on. After I send this to an old address Alice gave me. Hopefully you will read this and get the notion to want to write back. Wishful thinking. Take care Edward.

-Isabella Marie Sawn-


	2. Confession

Chapter 1: Confessing to Jake

I woke up this morning refreshed, and knowing what i had to do today. I had to confess my feelings to Jake. I just hope he still wants me. I got up, went down stairs to call Jake and make some breakfast.

*Calling Jake*

It rang a couple of times, and then Billy answered.

Billy: "Hello"

Bella: " Hey Billy, how's life?"

Billy: "I can't complain Bella, you wanna talk to Jake? Are you gonna tell him the truth?

Bella: "Yeah, I wanna talk to Jake, and I've always told Jake the truth."

Billy: "We both know, you love him and once upon a time when he asked you out, you said no. And then when he asked, if you loved him, once again you said no."

Bella: "I did once say that. But that was before i let myself see the horrible truth. Edward left. There's nothing i could of done to stop it. he left because we both know what i felt for Jake, but was too lose my best friend.

Billy: "I understand Bells. Let me yell at Jake."

Bella: "Thanks Billy."

a couple of minutes later, I hear my personal sun's voice

Jake: "What's up chicka?"

Bella: "Nothing much, just wanted to know if ya wanted to do something today?"

Jake: "Bells, you know I love to hang out with you, whatcha got in mind?"

Bella: "Port Angles, I want to do something different today and besides, I want to look at the college. So I can stay close to my family."

Jake: "Yeah , I would love to go!"

Bella: "How long do you need to get ready?"

Jake: "About 10 minutes, I have to call Sam and tell him where I'm going because we were suppose to meet up today. And Bells, I'm driving. The rabbit goes faster than you truck."

Bella: " Don't dis the truck and if you need to stay for the meeting tell me. I can always reschedule this trip."

Jake: "Bells, it's fine. and I'll see you soon."

Bella: "Okay see ya soon."

Jake: " Bye."

Bella: " Bye Jake." okay so I told him a little lie, we aren't going to see the college. Well not today. Better call Charlie and tell him the little white lie.

*Calling Charlie*

Charlie: "What's up Bella?"

Bella: "Not much, just calling to tell you Jake and I are going to head to Port Angles to look at the college. So I might not be home to make you dinner. Is that all right?"

Charlie: "Yeah that's fine, besides its Saturday, take your time. All I ask is that you let Jake take his car, I don't trust the truck that far."

Bella: "Okay dad I will, love you."

Charlie: "Be careful Bella and I love you too kiddo."

I went upstairs and got dressed. i decided on jeans with hole in the knees thanks to Jake and the motorcycles. and a red long sleeve shirt with the words Love and Peace on the front. i also put on a little makeup... By the time I was done, i saw the rabbit coming down the street so i ran down stairs, grabbed my house key and headed out the door. Jake get out of the car, comes up and give me a hug while whispering in my ear, "Hey beautiful"

B: "Jake, can i drive?"

J: " If you want."

B: "Thanks" and I smile and walk to his rabbit. I start the car, and he reaches over and grabs my hand, I interlock our fingers, he looks over surprised by the gesture. I just smile, wait till the boardwalk. By the time I know it we are in P.A. and I drive on main street and turn left instead of right to the college (Making this up).

J: "Bells, you know you were suppose to take a right, not a left back there?"

B: "okay, so I lied to you a little, I told you we were coming to visit the college, when actually I have a surprise waiting for you at the boardwalk."

J: "okay, but if we go somewhere, I'm buying and don't try to argue with me."

B: "deal, since I didn't tell the whole truth" and now we are at the boardwalk ,and I ask Jake, " Wanna go for a walk?"

J: "If that's what you want, but just to warn you Bella this feels like a date."

B: "Maybe it is."

J: "Does that mean, what i think it means. You finally accept that you are my imprint?"

B: "Yes, Jake i do i realize I love you not as a friend or a person but I'm in love with you. you are my personal sun. when Edward left i was a mess. then i came to you, you fixed the hole in my heart. you made everything better. Jake I love you so much I didn't realize it before but now i see how much you loved me even before you imprinted on me. I hope you still want me.

J: " Bella, are you serious of course i want you. i want you so much its not funny. i love you so much Isabella Marie Swan." he leaned down, wrapped his arms around and kissed me. I leaned in wrapped my arms around his neck.

B: "My personal sun just made my world even sunnier. Corny right?"

J: "I'll let you have some corny moments."

B: "Thanks."

J: "You hungry babe? cuz I'm starving."

B: "Your always hungry!"

J: "I can't help it, I'm a growing boy."

B: "It's the werewolf in you guess I'll have to get use to cooking a bunch of food."

J: "I'll eat it all, Bells. I love you."

B: "I love you too" i smiled just as he leaned down to kiss me. i just wish i wasn't so short.

J: "Let's go, but I'm driving now."

B: "i don't want to leave this spot, i love being in your arms. New favorite place in the world.

J: "Fine, babe I'll carry you"

B: Before i could protest, he was already had me scooped me up in my arms. i just smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. We were at the car in a matter of moments "where we going to eat?"

J: "Texas Roadhouse"

B: "Sounds good." We got in in the car this time i was in the passenger seat when Jake reached across, grabbed my hand brought it up to his lips and kissed it the set out intertwined on the arm rest.

J: "I'm so happy you picked to hold my hand and not mike's"

B: "What can i say, i just don't like normal guys"

J: "Well as long as you just love me and no one else that isn't normal. I'm good with that."

B:"I'm your wolf girl and no one can have me."

J: "Bella, I love you."

B:"Jake I love you too."

J: "When we gonna tell the dads?"

B: "Your dad already knows, because when i called this morning, he asked me if I was goning to tell you the truth and I guess you told him about the time out in the garage when i lied. and told you no we both knew, i lied but we didnt want to admit it. So i guess we only have to tell Charlie?"

J: "Yupp, i guess so! Tonight when we get back then?"

B: "Sounds good."

THE END...FOR NOW... I'll update soon. If ya all like it...


	3. Telling

Chapter 2: Telling Charlie

B: When we got back to Forks, Jake drove me home and as we pulled into the drive we could see the Cruiser. We also saw Sam's truck; I turned to Jake and asked, "What's Sam doing here?"

J: Smiled and said, "First Mariners game of the season, officially one year Bells."

B: "So I'm guessing we are telling everyone tonight then?"

J: "Whatever you want babe."

B: "Let's just get it over with." I said while making my way to the house. Jake reached down and grabbed my hand, and interlocks our fingers. I then reached up on my tippy toes and kissed him on the lips, but with him being so tall I only reached up to his jaw. And I opened up the door; I see the whole pack, Billy and Quil's grandfather and even Leah.

Charlie: "Hey Bells, how was P.A.? I hope you don't mind that everyone is over. Emily is in the kitchen, if you want to join her kid."

Bella: "P.A. was great. We had a really good time but actually it helps that you are over here. So you can hear some good news that Jake has."

Jake: "I finally convinced Bella to be my girlfriend."

Bella: Then everyone is shouting and acting like we are getting married. I hope they know we are only dating. Wait who am I trying to kid Jake and I will one day get married.

Sam: Smiling says "congratulations guys we are extremely happy. You have no idea how sad Jacob has been ever since the day you rejected him I'm so glad that you made it up to him."

Emily: "Bella, did I just hear that you finally gave into Jake or is there another reason the house just shoke with laughter?"

Bella: "No, Em you heard them right and I'm happy to announce that I'm going to commute back and forth to Port Angles, so I don't have to be far from my friends and family."

Charlie: "That's great Bells, ready to watch the game?"

Bella: "Yeah" Paul and Seth got up so I could sit down, I'm smiled then said, "Sit back down, I'll find somewhere else to sit. The only chair left in the house was the armchair and Jake was already sitting in it, so I went and sat on Jake's lap. I should have been embarrassed but I wasn't, this pack of people in my house was family. We are all one big, happy family. Jake wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into his warm body and whispered, "I love you Isabella Marie Swan and maybe one day Black." My world was now complete with the sun as my love, no more darkness.

Hope you all like.


End file.
